


Nervous

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, M/M, Slavery, Will Cipher - Freeform, black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: Mason was confused.Why Will? He already knew the answer. Will was sweet,Adorable, and shy. And just months ago, Mason his complete opposite. He was a monster, hurting and killing people for his own amusement, or just for the acceptance of his uncle Stanford. it's not like he deserved love, but he craved it so... He knew Will felt that someone was watching him, But he knew he hadn't figured out that it was actually Mason, he was too good at hiding it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off an RP i had where i had to come up with how Will and Rev! Dipper got together, and this was the idea that popped into my head.

"William"  
The frail chained up boy raised his head, his sapphire eye resting on the dimly-lit figure of a young man. the young man brushed the baby blue hair from the demon’s face, uncovering the whole that would have been his left eye. In the dimly lit room, the smirk on the unchained man’s face seemed to stand out, the light from his amulet shining on his face. Will looked up at him, watching as the young man wrapped his hands around the cuffs chaining him to the damp rotting walls in the basement. Will's eye fluttered shut as the shackles fell away and the eyepatch was tied around his head. a warm hand reached out, grasping Will's own. Will was lifted to his feet, shakily standing after a night spent balancing on his knees to keep the chains from hurting. Will kept his eye on the graceful brunet, leaning on him for balance. This was how every day started; with care and consideration. ever since Stanford Gleeful took to spending more and more time in his study

When Mason suddenly stopped, the lily white boy whimpered. Yes,the boy had been more empathetic, but he was still prone to violent fits and very hot-headed. When the demon looked down, he saw why he was mad; a puddle of dried blood. He visibly flinched, immediately going to grab a towel. Mason Gleeful, on the other hand, stepped over it. “Sisters…” he rolled his eyes and took his normal seat on the throne-like chair in the livingroom. Will bit his lip to keep from laughing at the comment, simply deciding to kneel down and clean the blood. He shivered, feeling as though someone was watching him. When he looked back, he was surprised to see Mason’s sister Mabel sit with him as they spoke about this weekend's show at the Tent of Telepathy. He had no doubt in his mind that the older Gleeful men were either working or sleeping. He shook it off, deciding it had been his imagination. However, he felt it again when he returned to his work. He felt it would be a long day.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been two weeks since that day. Since then, he’d often feel watched while he worked, no matter what the lanky demon would do. He was no longer too bothered, having had time to get used to it. Though the thought was still odd to think about someone watching him. But he soon realized what a hypocrite he was. It started as an innocent little thing. Sometimes when Mason freed Will from the wall he was chained to at night, he’d look up, staring at Mason’s concentrated look. He’d pause to see Mason’s bright blue eyes when giving him his tea every day, stare when he smiled… Will was horrified at his attraction to Mason. it just didn't make any sense after what Mason had done to him. but he couldn’t help it… he was head over heels for Mason Gleeful.

 

Mason was confused.Why Will? He already knew the answer. Will was sweet,Adorable, and shy. And just months ago, Mason his complete opposite. He was a monster, hurting and killing people for his own amusement, or just for the acceptance of his uncle Stanford. it's not like he deserved love, but he craved it so... He knew Will felt that someone was watching him, But he knew he hadn't figured out that it was actually Mason, he was too good at hiding it. But still, Mason started to lose his confidence. He felt watched as well, although he easily Found the culprit to be William, As well was not as good at hiding it as Mason was. The constant looks drove Mason insane, as he constantly tried to figure out what they meant.  
Eventually, he had just had enough.

 

Will held the empty tea tray in his hand, quite happy that Stanford allowed him to leave so quickly. Suddenly, he was pushed against the wall, making him yelp. Quickly, his hands were pinned above his head, the tea tray hitting the ground with a metallic clatter. Mason’s black dress shoe kicked it away from their feet, his face inches from Will’s. He frowned at Will, raising an eyebrow “I’d like to ask you a question” Mason growled, watching Will become nervous. He wasn’t just nervous because he was scared, he was nervous because Mason was so close. Too close.  
“William, why do you keep staring at me when you think i won’t notice? Do you think I am too dangerous to not be watched? Are you scared of me?” he snapped, making will shake his head. “N-No! I-It isn’t that” he admitted.

 

“Then why do you look at me like that then? And why are you so nervou-” he was cut off by Will, who had moved forward a bit to kiss him. Mason froze in shock before kissing back as well. When the two broke away, their cheeks were flushed red and Mason seemed flustered for once.  
“I….Ford and Mabel are not to know about this” he muttered breathlessly before pulling Will into another kiss. It seemed for once, Gleeful manor lived up to its name.


End file.
